


Alexheed Warbler AU

by hufflepuffingdemigod



Category: The Unwanteds Series - Lisa McMann
Genre: Alexheed - Freeform, F/F, M/M, unwanteds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffingdemigod/pseuds/hufflepuffingdemigod
Summary: what if alex went to warbler island with meghan and samheed instead of lani?
Relationships: Alex Stowe/Samheed Burkesh, Lani Haluki/Meghan Ranger
Kudos: 6





	Alexheed Warbler AU

**Author's Note:**

> Samheed really do be falling for any pretty girl (or any pretty boy) that he gets locked in a cave with for months on end, huh?
> 
> Like, seriously, if he'd been locked in that cave with Meghan (who he had a crush on at the time, remember?) or, dare I even say it, Alex (!!!), would he have fallen for one of them?
> 
> My money's on yes. Probably.
> 
> (source: my Tumblr)

Imagine Alex asks Mr. Today if he can reschedule the meeting- the one right before Samheed, Meghan, and Lani go off on an adventure to Warbler- so he can hang out with his friends for once. Mr. Today is super understanding and says yes. Lani is mad at Alex for "not taking your Head Mage training seriously".

Lani doesn't go to Warbler

Alex, Sam, and Meghan go.

Meghan escapes as per.

Sam and Alex are kidnapped.

Lani eventually saves Meg on Simber.

They start back for Artimé on Claire's boat, Simber flying above.

Then Mr. Today dies, Simber crashes, the boat jolts to a halt, Lani and Meghan are thrown overboard, and they eventually get back to shore.

While Sam and Alex are in the dark cave.

Alex is the one who crawls over Sam, sits on his chest, and takes his hand, forcing him to feel Alex's face and run his hand through Alex's long hair, until Sam recognizes him.

They're the ones who always are holding hands or touching in some way.

They're the ones who make up the secret language.

They're the ones who begin to depend on each other, while Alex is the one who starts to forget Lani, in favour of the person he's with all the time.

Samheed.

Meanwhile, Lani is forgetting about Alex, with Meghan.

You see, Mr. Today has been killed, and the world vanished. Alex being missing, Lani takes charge, as she originally wanted to. It doesn't feel like any victory now. Too much horror is surrounding her.

Mr. Today sends the note to Alex, not Lani, because in the spur of the moment, he thought of the person he'd been training, not the one who was available.

The note from Mr. Today goes unnoticed, in Alex's pocket.

When Aaron gives Mr. Today's robe to the Artiméans, Lani keeps it as a memory, though she doesn't know what to do with it.

She cries a lot.

She begins to lean on Meghan, and because she and Meg are both way better at relationships than Alex, they soon start dating.

The world is still gone

Magic is still gone.

Eventually, Sam and Alex leave the cave

They aren't separated- they're both boys, so they have the same dorms.

They soon realize that the seek spell isn't working, and begin to wonder why.

Then Alex finds the note in his pocket and figures it all out.

He cries into Sam's shoulder for a long time.

They eventually build a raft, like the Silents, and escape.

They almost die, but they make it to Artimé-

-and find it grey, and desolate, and bleak.

Alex barely knows Sky and doesn't fall for her, as he has a thing for Sam, obviously.

He and Lani understand each other, and neither gets mad at the other for falling for a different person.

Eventually, Sky shows Alex the mini-mansion and they figure out the clue.

Artimé returns.

Alex becomes head mage.

Alex and Samheed officially become a thing.

Life progresses as normal.

Meghan dies in battle. Lani mourns her.

Alex loses the use of his arm in the final battle. Lani loses the use of her legs.

Alex and Samheed eventually get married.

Alex dies and is buried in Grimere.

Samheed's heart breaks again every time he sees Aaron Stowe wearing his twin's, Samheed's dead husband's, robe.

(source: my Tumblr)


End file.
